


【悠民】日常

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠民】日常

“哥喜欢我吗？”  
罗渽民裹着被子蹭了蹭，挪到中本悠太旁边，抬头看着中本悠太把烟叼在嘴里，没点燃。  
“想什么呢。”中本悠太伸手揉了把罗渽民的头发，又把烟取下来夹在指间，低头亲了一下他的脸，穿上衣服起身去了厨房。  
罗渽民趴在床上，端详着床头半开的烟盒，耳朵里钻进来油煎鸡蛋的滋啦声响。

“渽民，吃早饭了。”  
倒好牛奶的杯子被放在桌上的时候，罗渽民一边系着校服纽扣一边走出房间，经过中本悠太身边时，伸手展示给中本悠太看自己的袖口，“哥，帮我系一下。”  
手掌只在手腕处短暂地停留了几秒，袖扣就服服帖帖地贴着手腕，把罗渽民些许的懊悔也一并锁上，只能乖乖地坐到椅子上吃早餐。  
“我先去上班了，午饭自己吃吧。”中本悠太匆匆吃完，挎上包跑到门口穿鞋。  
罗渽民探出头来，“哥路上小心。”  
“知道了。”中本悠太拉开门，又回头朝里面强调一句，“午饭别光吃面包了！我先走了。”  
罗渽民听着楼道里的脚步声逐渐消失，又跑到阳台，直到中本悠太骑在车上最后对着楼上摆了摆手，才回到桌子旁继续把牛奶喝完。  
把盘子杯子放到水槽里时，罗渽民下意识和水槽比了比高度。  
都够不到腰了……  
罗渽民摇摇头，把杯子擦干净，放到一边。

午休的时候，李帝努一路找到了天台，才看到了坐在空地上皱着眉的罗渽民。  
“你干嘛呢。”李帝努也坐到罗渽民旁边，看着正在研究手里的烟的罗渽民，“拿着烟也不怕被老师抓到。”  
“吸烟什么感觉啊？”罗渽民依旧专注地看着手里的烟。  
“我怎么知道，我又不吸烟。”李帝努盘起腿，瞟了一眼罗渽民，“你不会现在要在这试试看吧？”  
“我打火机都准备好了。”罗渽民从裤兜里掏出来一个东西，随手丢给李帝努，“喏。”  
“这是学校诶！”李帝努一脸难以置信地看着手里的打火机，“你还不如回家去试。”  
“回家试我哥会发现的，”罗渽民又把打火机拿了回来，“上次就差点被他看出来了，明明我才刚点燃都没敢吸他就回来了。”  
“……那你试吧，我帮你看着。”李帝努侧过身去看着楼梯门口，身后罗渽民“啪”地一下打着了火。  
“等等等一下！”李帝努转过身挡住罗渽民，“有人上来了。”  
罗渽民迅速把打火机和烟塞进了口袋里，躺在地上装睡。  
“你们躲那干什么呢？”人影靠近过来，是提着三人份便当的李东赫，“躲教导主任啊？”  
“吓死人了。”罗渽民坐了起来，从李东赫手里接过自己的份，“吸烟是什么感觉啊东赫？”  
“……你别用那么信任的眼神看着我，我看着像会吸烟的人吗？”李东赫扫了眼两只脸上毫无歉意的白眼狼，翻了个白眼嘀咕了句滚蛋，“替你们两个带午饭还这么对待我。”  
“我还是自己试吧，没一个能帮得上的。”罗渽民把烟和打火机又掏出来，毫不犹豫地点燃放到了嘴边。  
意料之内地咳得脸涨红一片。  
“何苦呢……”李东赫把自己的饮料递给罗渽民，后者刚喝了一口转头又吐了出来，皱着脸把饮料塞回李东赫手里，摆了摆手，身子一歪靠着李帝努缓解头晕。  
“还好吗？”李帝努侧过头，问搁在肩上的脑袋。  
脑袋晃了晃。

罗渽民结束了社团活动走出校门，中本悠太已经在校门口等着了。  
罗渽民坐上车，抱着中本悠太的腰，贴着中本悠太的耳朵提高音量，“哥，我也想打耳洞。”  
“你都还没成年。”中本悠太转过头笑着说，“打了回学校会被批评的。”  
“但是哥打了很多，”罗渽民想了想，又补充一句，“还好看。”  
“等你毕业就打吧，行吗？”  
“那哥给我打。”罗渽民又追加了条件。  
“行，到时候比我打的还要多。”

和中本悠太挤在厨房里洗碗的时候，罗渽民总是下意识地弯着腰。  
中本悠太转身看见罗渽民，伸手在背上拍了一把，“站直了。”  
罗渽民把腰挺起来，过了一会又弯了回去。  
“站不直会长成歪脖子树的。”中本悠太经过又拍了一下罗渽民的腰，“歪渽民。”  
罗渽民把洗好的碗放到一边，转身伸出双臂挂在中本悠太背上，跟着中本悠太收拾的动作晃来晃去。  
“但我长得太高了，”罗渽民手上的水滴在了桌布上，晕染出浅色的圆形痕迹，“比哥哥高了。”

罗渽民迷迷糊糊中感觉到身边有动静，睁开眼是一片黑，抬手掀了自己的被子往中本悠太被窝里钻，抱着中本悠太的脖子就凑上去亲。  
什么也看不清楚，罗渽民干脆闭着眼睛张开嘴，只管回应中本悠太。舌头一旦被捉住就再也不受自己控制，被亲得喘不过气只能更用力地抱着哥哥。  
“没穿裤子？”中本悠太抵着罗渽民的鼻尖，手下是光溜溜的大腿，还有棉质内裤的边缘。  
罗渽民躺在床上喘了会气，又搂着中本悠太的脖子要啃。  
中本悠太简单地亲了两下罗渽民，按着他的肩把罗渽民压回床上，开了灯把被丢到一边的睡裤找出来，塞给罗渽民穿上。  
“早点睡，明天还要上课。”中本悠太把不情愿的罗渽民裹上被子，在额头亲了一下，“听话。”  
电灯打破的黑暗又重新包围过来。  
—END—


End file.
